


Dream Date

by mysticalArchitect (moorehawke)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dunno how to tag, jade and dave go on a date, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorehawke/pseuds/mysticalArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you remember your umbrella?"<br/>"Sure did. Last time I forgot it, it literally rained frogs. I learned my lesson."<br/>Jade and Dave go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me over Tumblr by a friend. I wrote it in about three minutes, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

PROMPT: "Did you remember your umbrella?" "Sure did. Last time I forgot it, it literally rained frogs. I learned my lesson."

You remember that day far too well. The Land of Frost and Frogs - it was all in the name, but you still hadn't been expecting Jade's planet to actually create a frog blizzard.  
Weird-ass game, always messing up your dates.  
This time, however, you're armed. A black umbrella is hooked over your arm, along with a picnic basket and a spare jacket. You're not expected to need it - your god tier pyjamas keep you warm enough. Inside the basket is a box of pizzas you alchemised back on LOHAC.  
Never let it be said that Dave Strider doesn't know how to set up a kick-ass date for his girlfriend.  
Jade looks normal - which is to say, absolutely gorgeous. Her dress, black with a spiral symbol in the centre of her chest, marks her out as a Witch of Space, and also looks damn fine on her. Her eyes are the same shade of green as the moss on the trees behind you, and shine as they reflect the light from the snow outside. Her white dog ears stick up from her head and give her a playful aura.  
"You ready to go?" you ask.  
"Of course."  
You leave the house and walk out into the snow, enjoying the dream while it lasts. You only have a few hours before you wake up, millions of miles away from each other.


End file.
